How The Sons Saved Me
by countrygirlinthecity204
Summary: Follow a young woman as she is given to Samcro as a present from the IRA. This is Cian's story. Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

I had never been so terrified in my life before waking up naked and bound by metal handcuffs that connected my hands to my feet, in a wooden crate. I attempted to find a way out of the crate, but to my utter disappointment it was a solidly built crate with no chance of me escaping.

I began to make an effort to remember how I came to be in a wooden box. My recollection of the events that took place before I awoke was splotchy at best. I remembered beatings and obedience training but nothing of where I had been, or how I came to be in this crate.

It seemed as time dragged on as I had no way of telling if it was night or day; all I had was, the sway of the ship and the sound of men not far from the crate I was in.

It seemed that time stood still until suddenly, the swaying and the sound of men ceased. Light suddenly streamed into the crate from holes placed along all the panels of the crate I was in and the crate was suddenly moving upwards.

The noise began to rise as the crate moved upwards, creaking and swaying from side to side. I attempted to peak out the tiny holes in the panels but to no avail. I could only see the open blue sky and the ocean. As I watched the sky come closer and closer the crate was suddenly lowered on to a hard deck; before being slid into what I later figured out to be flat bed truck.

There were sounds of ratchet straps being tied around the crate and the increased sounds of rough Irish voices sent me huddling closer to one corner. The men suddenly stopped talking, there was slamming of doors before we started moving.

I was bounced around the crate for at least 3 days with regular stops. My body was stiff and sore from being curled up for such a long period of time coupled with the constant whipping of the wind; it made me crave the stillness after a long day.

During those 3 days I learnt that the man driving the truck was Irish and very irritated due to having to drive from Seattle to a town called Charming. This was all due to port patrol cancelling the Irish cargo ship coming into the local port and rerouting the ship to Washington.

On the third day of the drive, with the sun low in the sky, we came to a final stop. A door was opened and I could hear the sound of a large group of American men. The door slammed closed and the sound of the group of men slowly quieted.

While I waited for the driver to return to the truck I attempted to watch the sun set through the holes in the sides. My quiet was short lived as there were suddenly male voices, surrounding the crate and I could see a sea of black leather vests, which sent me huddling once again to the corner of the crate once again. The sound of the ratchet straps being released made my curiousity spike along with my fear.

"Precious cargo in there lads." The driver of the truck said with a chuckle.

The crate was suddenly slid to the end of the truck bed and lifted off of it and being placed gently down on the concrete below.

"So what do we have here?" an American voice sounded.

"A present for your MC curtsey of the IRA." The driver responded.

"Alright boys, let's move it into the club house." The American voice commanded.

As the crate was lifted off the ground and carried into the "club house" I heard the driver say, "I shall tell the IRA your reply then. Expect O'Phalen to get in contact with ya." Before the sound of a truck door being opened and closed reached my ears.

The crate was suddenly plunged into blackness before being lifted and set down.

"Grab something to open this, shithead." The American voice from before ordered.

The sound of chuckles from a large group of men and scurrying feet followed.

There was suddenly a bang against the crate followed by the ungodly loud sound of cracking wood before slowly the one panel began to open. I huddled away from that panel eyes shut tightly, terrified of what awaited me on the other side.

"Holy shit Jax! It's a lass!" a Scottish voice exclaimed.

Tears started rolling down my face traitorously as I huddled tighter into a ball. I heard the sound of the crate being ripped apart quickly.

"Hey darlin' it's ok. We won't hurt ya. Come on let's get those cuffs off of ya." Quietly the American voice from before said.

My eyes opened and I looked cautiously towards the voice. A blonde man with blue eyes, long hair and a goatee stood in front of me with a worried look on his face. I rapidly scanned what I could see of the room without turning or lifting my head; the sea of black vests once again greeted my sight from all angles. Still terrified and unsure of what to do I tried to pull my body closer together in effort to protect myself.

"My name is Jax and you're in the Sons' club house darlin'. Can you tell me your name?" Jax said quietly.

I looked at him once again totally unsure of how to respond. I decided that it was better if I just stayed quiet until I received orders from someone. Jax looked at me expectantly; when I started to tremble he frowned and stepped away from me before turning and addressing the other men dressed in leather vests in a quiet voice. "Church, now. Half Sack, stay here and see if you can get her to talk."

With that they all turned and headed to black leather encased doors. Once the door was closed and all was quiet I slightly relaxed. A man who I guessed was Half sack, suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped back in fright and fell off the table that the crate had been placed on.

"Shit! Are you ok?!" Half sack exclaimed before reaching to help me back up.

I quickly scooted away from him, looking around me trying to find the safest place to hide. Half sack froze before slowly pulling his hand away and putting them up in a surrender gesture. I nervously halted my actions as he spoke once again.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

I became nervous once again; unsure of what was expected of me.

"Here I'll get ya a glass of water." With that he scurried off somewhere leaving me alone for a brief moment. I had just enough time to pull myself under the pool table before he returned. His footsteps paused where I had been before seemingly trying to find me. He slowly crouched down so he could see me properly before slowly reaching out and putting the glass of clean, clear water down just a few feet from me. I stared at the glass, contemplating whether or not I could drink it fast enough that no one would snatch it from me.

Half sack seemed to realize my dilemma and took a couple of gigantic steps backwards leaving a reasonable distance between the glass and him. I franticly scanned the room again before basically lunging for the glass and gulping it down. As I was gulping it down the door the rest of the men in vests went into opened. I dropped the glass and as it shattered I dove back under the pool table, seeking refuge in the solid frame.

"What the hell did you do Half sack?! Where is the girl?!" Jax exclaimed when he realised I was no longer in the place he left me.

"She's under the pool table. I went to get her attention and accidently scared her causing her to fall off. When I went to help her up she freaked. I grabbed her, a glass of water hoping she would relax a bit." Half sack hurriedly replied.

"Well that didn't work you idiot!" the Scot exclaimed.

Half sack dipped his head flushing red.

There was suddenly a bald man with black eyes in front of me. He crouched there for a while studying me. When he finished his examination he stood up tall and proud before commanding, "Get out from under the pool table and let the V.P undo your cuffs."

I was quick to follow his orders. I scrambled as fast as I could to his feet head bowed waiting for the "VP" to uncuff me. Large hands ceased my wrists quickly causing me to hold my breath. This "VP" made quick work of all the cuffs while I stayed perfectly still with my head bowed at the bald man's feet.

"There ya go darlin'" I suddenly heard Jax say. His voice startled me enough to make me glance up at him. I then realised that he was the VP.

"Now," boomed the bald guy standing in front of me, causing me to revert my eyes quickly to the floor at his feet, "I expect you to answer all of our questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master." I replied in a quiet voice, head still bowed.

"What the fuck?" I heard Jax say.

"She's a trained sub; only responses to direct commands. From the looks of her the Irish trained her. Fucking bastards." The bald man replied.

"What is your name?" the bald man commanded.

"Cian, Master."

"Where are you from?"

"New Orleans, Master."

"How did you come to be with the Irish?"

"I was taken, Master."

"By the Irish? Where were you taken?"

"Yes, Master. Ireland, Master."

Angry murmurs went around the group of men.

"How long had you been there?"

"I do not know Master."

"Were there other girls where you were held?"

"Yes Master."

"Other American girls?"

"Yes Master."

"Did all of them look like you?"

"Yes Master."

I was becoming increasing afraid of answering their questions. When the bald man asked no more questions I stole a glance up in time to see the bald man turning to Jax.

"The Irish have been kidnapping American girls to train and sell."

Jax turned to a Hispanic looking man and said, "Look for all missing girls that match the description of dark hair, green eyes, and short. See what you can come up with. I want a list."

The guy nodded before hurrying away.

Jax turned back to the bald man and asked, "What are we going to do with her, Hap?"

"I donno, gonna to have to find her family. But in the mean time we have to get this training outta her head." Hap replied.

"How do we do that?"

"Make her believe she is her own master." Hap confidently replied. "Have to get some clothes for her and a room." He added.

"I'll call ma and see what she can do on short notice." Jax replied.

"Get up girl." Hap commanded me.

I quickly rose to my shaky feet. Having been curled up for the better part of at least four days was taking a toll on my leg muscles.

"Follow me." Hap then turned and started walking towards a hall way on the other side of the room. I followed as quickly as my legs would let me hoping it was fast enough.

We arrived at a random door that was identical to all the rest in the hall way, Hap opened the door and told me to get inside. I stood by the wall closest to the door as Hap began to rummage through a duffle bag. There was a plop of clothes landing on the floor just in front of my feet which startled me causing me to attempt to take a large step back. I hit the wall with a thud and waited for Hap to punish me for being clumsy.

"Put those on. Now." Hap said calmly.

I scrambled to put the clothes on, his eyes watching my every move. Once the clothes were on Hap shocked me by saying, "get on the bed and get some sleep. I'll be back later with some food."

I slowly headed for the bed, weary that it may all be a test and if I failed he would punish me. When I reached the bed and Hap made no move to reach for me, I quickly scrabbled into the bed. Hap grunted before opening the door once more and shutting it tightly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hap left, I lay awake for a long while before succumbing to sleep. I was afraid of him returning and punishing me for being asleep but none the less I allowed sleep to take me.

When I awoke the next morning, there was a strange sensation of arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes shot open and I forced my body to remain still. Painfully slow, I turned my head and was shocked to find Hap's sleeping face inches from mine.

Unknowing what to do I stayed frozen until I heard Hap say in a gruff voice, "Relax and go back to sleep."

I desperately attempted to comply until the urging of my bladder left me no choice but to wake my Master and reap the consequences.

"Master?" I whispered in my ever so fearful voice.

Hap grunted letting me know he had heard me.

"May I please use the facilities, master?" I whispered once again, hoping and praying that he would say yes and allow me to go peacefully; at least for the moment.

Hap grunted again and released me from his tight grasp.

"Make it quick girly."

I scrabbled out of the bed and towards what I hoped was the bathroom as fast as my weak legs could carry me.

Luck was on my side as I opened the door and found the washroom. After I finished my business, I decided that I wanted to take a count of all the changes that had happened to me, mostly my body. Striping the clothes that Hap had me put on, I gazed at the mirror and noticed that you could clearly see every one of my bones; I clearly remembered once being a plump girl with extra meat on her bones. It was a shock to see how extreme the changes had been.

Looking hard at my face I noticed that my once lively green-brown eyes were dull and cloudy. After taking my general appearance in I gradually began a closer inspection; taking in all the scars from my training. I was covered in scars; there must have been only a few inches of skin that was unmarked.

I froze as I heard Hap grunt and shift on the bed. Fearing I had taken too long, I quickly redressed and opened the door.

I flinched back into the washroom when I seen that Hap was leaning against the door frame to the washroom. I quickly dropped my head and hoped I would not be punished for taking too long.

"You about done girl? I have Church in an hour. You'll be staying in here." Hap commanded in his gruff voice, leaving room for no mistakes.

"Yes, Master," was the only reply my mind could comprehend with him so close to me.

"Good. Get your ass back in that bed." Hap grunted and watched as I scrabbled to comply with his orders.

Once I was in bed, Hap grunted and slammed the washroom door shut.

To my horror, as I awaited his exit, my stomach let out an ungodly roar. Seconds after Hap ripped the door open and with his casual demeanour asked, "What the fuck was that?"

I shivered in fear before whispering with my head bowed, "that was my stomach master."

"Well fuck girl, get your ass up and get something to eat." Hap said.

I stayed frozen on the bed, my fear rooting me on the spot; I was unsure if he was actually going to let me have something to eat.

"Get the fuck up and come with me. You are going to eat something before I go to Church and you damn well will finish what I put in front of you!" Hap stated, rather aggravated.

I fumbled to my feet once again. Hap nodded a fraction before turning and stomping out of the room and into the hall way that he had led me down last night. I followed him back to the room where they had opened the crate. It was filled again with a sea of black leather vests, the same that Hap wore. I did not know whether I was allowed further in the room so I stopped at the door way and stood with my head bowed, feet apart and arms behind my back, awaiting instructions.

"Common, lass. You can sit over here," came a Scot's voice; the same one from the night before.

I stayed frozen in my spot knowing that if I were to leave my position and follow another person's commands, I could be punished severely.

"Fuck sakes," I heard Hap mumble under his breath. "Get your scrawny ass over here and sit beside him." Hap said calmly, with an undertone of aggravation.

I quickly did as I was told and took a seat on the left of where I had heard the Scot's voice.

"There lass, ya see we aren't so bad." The Scot exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Church in ten boys," came Jax's voice from behind me.

I didn't dare look, once again not knowing what my master commanded of me; I had begun to list all of the possibilities in my mind. I was startled out of my thoughts by something being slammed down in front of me followed by Hap's voice saying, "Remember what I told you. There WILL be consequences if you don't."

"Yes master," I replied in a fearful voice.

I risked a glance up at Hap to find him watching me. I dropped my eyes as fast as I could and waited for the punishment. When it didn't come I glanced up once again to find Hap gone. I had not heard him move from where he had been.

Deciding to risk it I risked another glance, this time at the room around me. I was startled to realize that it was completely empty save Half sack who was busy cleaning the counter just down from where I sat.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Church∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jax, who sat at left hand of Clay, was sitting at the Redwood table, with a 'deep in thought' expression on his face.

Clay looked around the table before asking, "Okay, what the hell is going on around here? I have a scrawny ass bitch sitting at my bar and no fucking answers. I want them now."

"We had a special delivery from the Irish yesterday afternoon. That chick, Cian was in the crate as a gift from the True IRA. We believe the IRA are kidnapping American girls and training them to be the perfect slaves or subs." Jax replied rubbing a hand over his face before turning to Juice and saying, "What have you found on Cian?"

"Not much to be honest. What she told us is the truth. She went missing about 4 years ago after she went on vacation with her parents in Ireland. She was 17 at the time. Parents searched for her for months before they gave up and went home to New Orleans. Her parents are some rich folks; one's a surgeon and the other a lawyer; has two siblings, two boys, twins actually, Mark and John. Last name is La Bauve."

"Took me a while to find her actually; seems like her folks took time to have the records sealed, had to hack some pretty secure networks to find it. Her folks believe that she is dead; Obit in the paper and the whole nine."

Jax nodded then. He turned to Happy and just raised his eyebrows.

"Girl's had some serious training; taking a few risks though, quick eye contact and thinking freely around others. Bitch wouldn't leave the washroom until I forced her. Don't think she's been feed much either. Form of punishment or training I gather. Not surprised. From the looks of her those Irish bastards know what they were doing from the start. Definitely not the first one they've trained."

"Bloody Irish bastards!" Chibs exclaimed.

"So what are we going to do about this Jax? I mean we can't just send the girl home. She'd never survive." Tig said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I agree." Jax said, once again deep in thought.

"Think it's best if we keep her here until Hap can get through to her." Clay said after a moment of silence. Jax shot him a look.

Jax then looked at Hap with his eye brows raised again.

"Babysitting detail; as long as I can get my hands dirty I don't give a fuck." Happy replied with an emotionless face.

"What are we going to tell your ma?" Opie inquired, "Not like she's gonna be ok with another girl staying here; even if the girl is an abused one."

Jax shook his head with a remorseful look on his face, "Guess we're gonna have to tell her. No way, I can see around it. Hap's gonna need some help and ya'll know ma she's gonna have her nose in our business, especially to do with some random chick she's never seen. Not to mention she seen the crate Cian came in when we were unloading it."

"So we are going to tell her what exactly?" Tig said, "I love your ma don't get me wrong but common Jax telling her the whole story will lead to something that could definitely blow up in our faces and you know it!"

Clay cut in, "We tell her the basics. The chick's been given to us by the IRA and we are going to be the good guys here."

"Help her get better before sending her back to her parents. Maybe see if ma can help Hap get inside Cian's head, maybe get her to open up to her." Jax added seconds later.

"Thank fuck!" Happy exclaimed startling the table "was thinking I was going to get stuck playing therapist as well! I'll be happy to leave the chick shit to your ma."

A chuckle went around the table.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay looked around the table slowly. Everyone waved a hand at him.

He waited a moment before banging the gavel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've been getting! It has inspired me to write another chapter :) and I know you all have been very patiently awaiting the next instalment of "How the Sons Saved Me" so...HERE IT IS!**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 3**

As I waited for Hap to return, Half Sack quietly nudged a plate towards me. I realized in an instant that the plate had been what Hap had slammed down. It was full of meat, potatoes and some sort of vegetable I had never seen before. I choked in fear; I did not know how long Hap would be in "Church" and was hoping I could attempt to finish all the food before he returned.

I quickly began to gobble the food down; I was ignoring everything around me as I did so and missed Half Sack's horrified yet amused facial expressions.

After getting through not even a quarter of the plate, I could feel my stomach start to protest with the access amount of food being forced into it. With every bite I began to gag; I managed to eat half of the food before my stomach screamed in protest and tried to force all the food I had just finished eating out of it.

"HAP! Your girl's gonna hurl!" Half Sack exclaimed as I jumped to my feet and managed to get to the trash can that I had been eyeing for a few minutes already.

As I heaved my breakfast, I heard the sound of doors being ripped open and fear chorused down my body. I knew, without having to look, that Hap was standing above me. Fear chorused through my body once again.

"You done girl?" Hap's commanding voice sounded from above me.

All I could do is nod; knowing that if I opened my mouth at this moment I would once again start vomiting again.

"Get up."

The command was very clear; I knew if I didn't get up instantly that there was to be even worse punishment then before. I struggled to get to my feet as quickly as possible; my shaky legs made that nearly impossible. There was suddenly a warm comforting hand helping me up. Had I not been so tired from vomiting, I would have question if this person helping me was going to get me into more trouble with my Master then I already was.

"Easy does it, lass," came a gentle Scottish voice.

The Scot murmured quietly to me all the way to a stool where he helped me to sit before handing me a glass of water. He helped me to take a few small sips before speaking, "Hap, ya need to relax with yer demands of the lass. Telling her to eat the whole fucking plate is unheard of! The lass was obviously starved! There is no way in hell she would be able to eat all of that right off the hop!"

Silence followed the Scot's outburst; making me fear the consequences once again. I closed my eyes hoping the Scot would just keep his mouth shut so I could take the consequences as they were without adding to them.

"To the room, girl. Don't come out until I say." Hap's voice was cold leaving no room for disobedience so I hurried to comply.

As I hurried as fast as I could to the room I heard arguing start up behind me, I didn't dare look back fearing Hap was watching me flee. The closer I came to the door the louder the voices became.

"How can you expect a girl, that emaciated, to eat that bloody much?!"

"I was trying to break her out of it already." Hap stated in a deadly calm voice, "Go ahead give it your best shot! It's not fucking easy to look at that girl and see all the bad shit that has fucking happened to her! Fuck I didn't really expect her to eat all of it!" I heard Hap finish with a scream as I closed the door.

I scrambled to the bed unsure of what was going on. I knew from my training that if I failed to comply with a Master's every wish and command I would be punished to the satisfaction of my Master. Though I had not had many Master's, I was confused with what was expected of me and of what my Master wanted.

Hap was unlike any Master I had ever had before. He was impossible to read as they had taught us in training; he was generous, giving me clothing, food and place to sleep, yet forceful and that made me unsure of what he was going to do next.

As I sat on top of the covers of the bed, I began to wonder if Hap was actually going to punish me. I began to hope that it would be true before quickly squashing that thought and replacing it with all the possibilities of punishment.

Failing to comply usually meant a whipping or being locked away in a dark place for an unknown amount of time. Both of these things were some of my biggest fears when it came to punishment; not that I liked any of the other punishments, but being locked in a dark room not knowing when you'll be free was terrifying at the best of times and whipping always left a scar behind no matter how gentle the Master tried to be.

I was so lost in thought I failed to realize that Hap was standing at the end of the bed just watching me. I looked up at him quickly before throwing myself down on the ground at his feet; my body tense, awaiting the punishment.

Hap just sighed and said, "Get up and get your ass in bed. I don't want you out of this room unless I'm with ya. Do you understand me girl?"

I nodded my head furiously at the floor, knowing that he could change his mind at anytime and release a horrendous punishment down on me.

It was only when I heard Hap take a couple of steps away from me did I rush back onto the bed.

I didn't dare look up as I heard Hap sigh once again accompanied by the sound of him rubbing his bald head before the door opened and shut softly.

It was only after I heard the door shut did I allow the tears of relief to rush down my cheeks. As I sat there crying my eyes out silently I came to the conclusion that Hap was a kind Master, but I wouldn't dare cross him again.


End file.
